1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to direct current motors and more particularly to multiarmature motors having coils or magnets interposed between parallel pole plates establishing a plurality of magnetic pole shoes for exciting armatures.
The relationship of magnetic material (iron) and magnetics is the most difficult problem to overcome in a DC motor. Because the iron used to make up the segments of the winding lobes of the rotor are naturally attracted to the magnetics of the field an unfavorable or counter electromotive force is created. The unfavorable force must be overcome as each segment of the rotor passes through the magnetic field. In order to overcome the unfavorable force, the motor must consume more energy or current.
Conventional technology can only use one of the major forces, magnetic attraction, to cause a rotor to rotate within the magnetic field. The other remaining force, repulsion, cannot be utilized as a favorable force in a conventional DC motor. The force of repulsion, like poles of two magnets repelling each other, is located to far from the working edge of the rotor to be of any great assistance in the operation of the motor.
In such a design, only one armature is operated by each group of stators or field windings resulting in inefficient utilization of the various circuits established and thus limiting the potential of the magnetic circuit established by direct current through coils interposed between magnetizable pole pieces. This also limits the use of available forces derived from the magnetic circuit to attraction, between the field and rotor. The force of repulsion cannot advantageously be used because of its strategic location to the rotor.
This invention substantially increases the magnetic flux on a motor armature by applying magnetic flux of the same polarity to both ends of a plurality of rod-like pole shoes attached to and extending between a pair of magnetic coils and adjacent the periphery of an armature interposed between the coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,984 issued to Mason on Sept. 9, 1980 for STATOR FOR MULTIPLE ROTOR DC MAGNETIC MOTOR.
This patent discloses some of the features of the motor of this invention, but does not disclose the feature and advantage of magnetic flux of the same polarity applied to both ends of respective pole pieces of opposite polarity extending longitudinally of an armature. This patent also does not disclose the advantage of additional pole shoes and their location for obtaining desired torque and speed of the armature with relation to efficient use of input amperage as disclosed by this invention.